Dead End (Zombies)
Please note that there is a separate page for each Zombies Map. This page is for the map "Dead End". For more information on the Bad Blood map, please click here to be redricted. Gameplay Zombies * Zombie - Basic Zombie. Has weak defense and Power. Gets better armor and weapons when proceeding. ** Order of armor: Leather boots, Wooden axe -> Leather boots and Leggings and chest plate, gains stone axe (round 2-ish) -> Chainmail chest plate (round 5-ish) -> Chainmail chest plate and leggings -> Chainmail chest plate, leggings, and boots, gains iron axe -> Iron chest plate, Chainmail leggings and boots -> Iron chest plate and leggings, Chainmail boots -> Full Iron (except for helmet) * Zombie Wolf - Faster than most zombies, but has weaker power. It is an angry wolf. Note that wolves have more health in this game than wolves in vanilla Minecraft. * Zombie Pigmen - Slightly Faster than most zombies, has full gold armor (except a helmet) and carries a golden sword. It is a zombie pigmen with armor on, and is hostile to all players. * Lil' Bombie - A zombie that explodes when killed. It is a baby zombie with a TNT head. Note that Lil' Bombies have lower health in this game than baby zombies in vanilla Minecraft. * Empowered Zombie - Reddish-Pink Armor and has smoke particles coming out of his head. Appears after round 7. Deal higher damage than other zombies. Slightly faster than most other zombies. ** Order of weaponry: Diamond axe -> Diamond Sword * Bombie - The first Zombies boss. It explodes approximately, every 2 seconds. Spawn Lil' Bombie each 5 seconds. Immune to Knockback. * Fire Zombie - Appear in round 11-20. Zombie that his attacks light you on fire. Has orange armor, and carries a blaze rod. * Magma Cube Zombie - Appear in round 12-20, A zombie that spawns three Magma Cubes when killed. He has orange-yellow armor, a golden sword and a magma cube on his head. The Magma Cubes do not give you gold, and they have less than 6 hp, so they can be one-shotted by most guns. Magma Cube does not spawn if killed in window * Blazes - A blaze that spawns. It's basically a normal blaze that does not fly unless provoked. 4 spawn in Power Station at round 15. * Inferno - The second Zombies boss. It is a Blaze that leaves a trail of fire when moving. Fairly easy to kill at this stage. Immune to Knockback. * Skeleton - Appear in round 21-30, Has a bow. Is the first one to have ranged damage. Head looks like that of a Vex. * Enderman Zombie - Appear in round 23-30. A zombie that spawns an Endermite when killed, Run faster than every players, even player with speed perk.. Immune to Knockback. * Guardian Zombie - Appear in round 22-30. Zombies that have access to range with Guardian Lasers. * 'Broodmother '- The final boss. Machines Note: All perks will removed if you died (Except Ultimate Machine). * Ultimate Weapon (1500 Gold, found in Garden) - Upgrades your weapon * Flame Bullets (750 Gold, found in Hotel) - Lights enemies on fire * Frozen Bullets (1000 Gold, found in Hotel) - Slow down Zombies a short period. * Speed (500 Gold, found in Gallery) - Gives you Speed I permanently (until you die) * Fast Revive (500 Gold, found in Spawn - Revive time reduce from 1.5 seconds to 0.3 seconds. * Fast-Fire (1000 Gold, found in Apartments) - Increase fire rate by about 25% * Extra Health (1000 Gold, found in Rooftop) - Increase HP by 5 hearts * Extra Weapon (1500 Gold, found in Office) - Get third weapon slot * Team Machine (In rooftop) ** Refills all ammo clips for all players - 1000 Gold ** Revives all dead and downed players, and heals everyone - 2000 Gold ** Dragons Breath - Kills all zombies in a 15 block radius of every player after a short delay - 3000 Gold Armor Rooms * Spawn Windows * Office Windows Gold * Gallery Windows Gold * Power Station Windows Gold ** Rooftop Windows Gold * Apartments Windows Gold * Hotel Windows Gold ** Garden Windows Gold Tips and Tricks * In the spawn, there is a brown mushroom near the door to the hotel. If you click it, you gain Absorption II and 4 temporary hearts. * In the Hotel on the other side of the door to the spawn, there are two levers. One of them teleports you to a hidden room underneath Office, where you open as many chests as you can. If you open the chests, they will give you a random amount of Gold. You are teleported back shortly after. This can only be done once, and the amount of Gold is affected by the Double Gold Powerup. * In apartments, there are stone buttons near the Iron Leggings + Boots shop. One of them give you 100 Gold if you press them. If you press the wrong one, it will say "Not this one!" This can only be done once, and the amount of Gold is affected by the Double Gold Powerup. Zombies that appear each round Note: Different Difficulties had different zombies and amount, Category:Zombies maps Category:Zombies Category:Minigames Category:PTL Category:Prototype Lobby Category:Prototype Minigames